The Winter
by ThrillerGirl05
Summary: In an attempt to forget about Sasuke for a moment, Sakura goes out for a walk during a snowfall. She never expected, however, to find beauty,winter, and Sasuke in a most unexpected place...or person.


Disclaimer: I am not associated with Naruto at all.

**The Winter  
**by ThrillerGirl05

I beheld the sea of white in front of me, a smile curling on my lips.

It was not too often that it snowed in Konaha, even in the winter, and the image of the grounds' pearl white pallor was amazing. I love the snow; I love the winter, despite the fact that the lovely sakura flowers withered away. It was early, very early, and the sun was barely peaking over the horizon with its shy face. At this time the snow was even more beautiful; the beaming orange rays reflected off the snow, making it sparkle like there were millions of diamonds all across the land. It would fill even the most despaired with hope and happiness.

I needed this the most, because I was in my darkest hour. I was plagued every night, and sometimes day, by the thought of one person, one special person so dear to me.

Sasuke.

People used to think I was so foolish sometimes because I hoped to be with him…I still do. I tried with all my heart and soul to keep Sasuke from leaving our village, from going to that monster Orochimaru, but I wasn't enough, I wasn't good enough for him…

The winter reminds me of Sasuke very much. They are both very alike. Sasuke is just as bitter and cold as the dead of January might be, but beyond the cold, there is beauty. As I speak, the snow shimmers, the snow is a diamond; Sasuke is a diamond too, he just has yet to shine.

I sighed, my breath appearing as a massive puff in front of me, disappearing just as quickly. I walked forward, the crunch of the snow echoing below me. There were still thin flakes falling, but my pink sweater and scarf kept me warm. I've gone through too much to let the cold worry me anyway. I continue forward past a couple houses: Naruto (he's sleeping there's no point in dropping in), The Akimichi Clan (they're nice, I would drop in really, but…I didn't), and The Aburame Clan (I'll pass on the creepy bug family, thanks).

Eventually I find myself walking past the famous Ramen Shop; next came The Ninja Academy. In the heart of the village was the 5th Hokage, Tsunade's, home. I was walking due north, into the forest. If the snow was this lovely in the village where it is all scraped and scarred, imagine how enchanting it must be in the forest. At one point the trees started to surround me to my left and my right, their snow capped covers were strikingly lovely. I smiled; they shimmered like the ground did.

I felt like I was in my own little haven, my own little winter wonderland. The thought of Sasuke was getting pushed further away, to the back of my mind. It never crossed my mind exactly how cold it was, it was surprising there was no blizzard swirling around, consuming everybody with its bitter hatred…

Like Sasuke. Ugh, why can't I stop thinking about him! He's gone! Get it through your head!

I didn't even realize I was now in an empty field, a meadow. It was the peak of a hill that sloped downward about twenty feet in front of me. Way to go, if I didn't gain focus just a couple minutes ago I would've been hurtling down a massive hill. Great.

But I have to admit, this meadow…it's beautiful. How did I never find it before? Well I never treaded off to the north, nobody did. Everybody trained everywhere other than the north side of the village. Why? Who knows. It's a stupid question never meant to be answered, but that's not even the point. The meadow was a perfect circle, the snow was deeper than the village, the trees that encompassed the area were so perfectly covered. But by far the most amazing feature was the snow! Maybe it was because it was so deep or being the peak of the hill, but it seemed to glimmer more than ever! It was like something out of a painting…

The wind started to pick up slightly, hammering my face with bitter cold snow. I shielded my face for a second, but stopped. In order to stop the coldness you must show it warmth…

That's exactly what Sasuke needed. DAMN IT. Stop thinking about him, seriously! You're going to end up killing yourself at this rate…

"Sakura?"

That voice. I whirled around, my mind filled with wonder and hope; a season as beautiful as the winter had to offer miracles…

Sasuke?

Oh, it's just Lee.

His normal black bob-cut topped his head, and his eyes, just as dark, shined with kindness as he looked at me. He smiled warmly, raising his massive eyebrows. He wore the usual green outfit, just in heavier loads. Lee had appeared behind me, from the same way I came. He rubbed his left arm with his right as he took a few steps towards me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a friendly tone.

"Oh, I was just…walking around," I tried to mirror his friendly voice, but it didn't come out that way.

"That is nice. Later today I'm running fifty laps around the village, so I decided to go out and enjoy the day before breaking a sweat," he nodded enthusiastically.

Instead of being impressed with his tenacity and will to train, a thought popped into my head. The winter reminded me of Lee too…

It could be pretty ugly sometimes. Oh, that was mean. Lee is really nice, sometimes…

After a few moments of awkward silence, Lee spoke:

"Don't you love it out here in the winter? The suns so strong, it makes the snow shine so much. Gai-sensei loves it too…"

I was caught off guard that Rock Lee just spoke my mind for me. I blinked and simply nodded. Lee continued on.

"…And this is the place that I first opened one of my Chakra Gates!"

I couldn't help but see the sparkle in his jet black eyes when he said that. It made me smile; it made me feel good for Lee. He tries so hard, just to get knocked back down. I give him all the credit in the world; he fills the hopeless with dreams…

Just like winter.

"Lee…that's great. It must've taken a lot to do that and I'm sure it must mean a lot to you, right Lee?" there was no response. I turned my head. "Lee?" He wasn't there. I tilted my head in puzzlement, raising my pink brows as I looked around. Where'd he go?

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I quickly whirled around, and saw him grinning shyly in my face.

"Geez, Lee," I said, shaking my head and putting my hand to my temple. "Did you have to just sneak off like that?"

"Sorry about that Sakura," he said, then turned a few shades pink. His hands were behind his back and he sighed. He swallowed then, a nervous look enveloping his expression.

"I…I just saw something just on the edge of those trees. I thought…you would like it."

He held out his hand. It was a full-bloomed pink flower, a sakura.

This sudden wave of fuzziness, which reminded me of Lee's eyebrows, swept over my entire body. I grinned without thinking, and I turned a few shades pink to match his face and the flower. I noticed his other hand was clenched into a fist in anticipation.

"Lee…thank you, it's so pretty. Where'd you get a full-bloom sakura in the middle of this snowfall?"

"Like I just said, Sakura," he said in his off-voice, "I just saw it on the edge of this meadow. I'm not kidding you! There was a living flower in the dead of winter! I just saw it and got it as quickly as I could."

"Wow…a sakura, let alone any flower, living in these conditions? That's odd…"

"Kind of a miracle on its own, right? It fills people like me with hope…"

I turned my head towards him. "What do you mean, 'people like you'?"

"Oh, let me explain," Lee nodded his head. "People like me, the losers. The hopeless ones. The ones that aren't geniouses like Sas-"

He stopped, realizing what he was about to say to who.

"Oh wait I'm really sorry Sak-"

"Save it Lee," I sighed, "it's okay. I accept Sasuke's gone. Please go on."

"Okay…well, like I was saying…It fills losers like me and Gai-Sensei…"

"Gai?" I interrupted.

"Yes, Sakura, didn't you know? Gai-sensei can't use chakra either!"

"I never knew that…" I shook my head. So that's why he admires that guy so much.

"Yes that's why Gai-sensei is the coolest, strongest man ever! We love the winter, because underneath all the bitterness, and the ugliness, and the cold, there is hope. Underneath the exterior, is something that shines…" he smiled and looked at the white heaven in front of us.

I smiled at Lee. I don't know why, but I grasped his hand and turned him towards myself, catching him off guard. His pink face turned to red.

"Why don't we get a better view, let's go sit, Lee."

He nodded obediently. Still holding his hand, I dragged him to the climax of the hill. We sat on the frozen diamonds, and we looked out ahead of us at the dawning sun, looking down at the millions of gems, all unique, in front of us.

"It's quite a view…" he said with a nod.

"Yeah…" I agreed.

"Like I said, these things fill us losers with hope. We're just like the winter; we're the rejects, the cold ones, the ugly ones…with beauty on the inside. Gai-sensei has always taught me not to believe what others say to put me down, and that just like the winter I can shine too. Gai-sensei believes I am beautiful on the inside, and so do I…"

I turned to Lee, and he turned his face towards mine. Our eyes met, and then I looked down for a minute. I sighed.

"Lee…close your eyes."

He obeyed quietly and did so.

I took his hands in mine and spoke.

"You and Gai aren't the only two who think you are beautiful, Rock Lee."

And I leaned in, and I kissed him.

Sasuke may have the traits of the beautiful winter…

But so does Lee.

It just took me a little bit longer to realize.

End.


End file.
